


Powers of Persuasion

by thatsoddlyromantic



Series: Wynonna Earp Collaboration Project [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoddlyromantic/pseuds/thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: “Okay, hold on a sec,” Wynonna said. “Dolls was just five seconds away from activating dragon mode and now suddenly he’s not only totally cool with me wearing the necklace, but he’s smiling? Tell me I’m not the only one who’s super weirded out by this.”





	Powers of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> This is part five of the Wynonna Earp Collaboration Project! Please check out parts one, two, three, and four before reading this or you may be slightly confused.
> 
> Plot line prompts include: (1) characters being at the bank during a robbery and (2) superpowers.
> 
> Updates will be happening around Thursday/Sunday evening (PST and EST) or Friday/Monday morning (GMT)

**[Friday, 4:07 pm, the town outside of Purgatory]**

Since Dolls had been unsuccessful at getting in touch with his mysterious contact in the city, he knew that the group needed to take matters into their own hands by going there themselves in order to find some answers. Everyone had responded with varying degrees of enthusiasm when Dolls informed them that this was the new plan of action. Wynonna groaned, realizing that getting to the bottom of whatever was going on would possibly take all night. Doc looked alarmed at the idea of going to an unfamiliar city, Nicole smiled tiredly, hands resting on her belt - she was exhausted, but happy to be involved in what seemed to be a huge case. And then, there was Waverly’s reaction. The youngest Earp sister was beside herself at the prospect of this impromptu trip, clapping her hands together in sheer joy.

“I’ve always wanted to go to the city - the Big City, I mean!” Waverly exclaimed. Her eyes lit up with excitement. “And now I know that I can...”

Waverly trailed off mid-sentence as she smiled, giving Nicole a knowing look. Nicole smiled back, understanding exactly what her girlfriend meant. Waverly could cross the line and leave town - Nicole had watched her do it. It meant that she was free to travel outside of the Ghost River Triangle, just like she’d longed to do her whole life.

The looks shared between the two of them didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the group - except for Wynonna.

“You know, maybe we should see what our necklace thingys do. Take these puppies out for a little test drive.”

Wynonna grinned as she slipped her own necklace over her head.

“Earp,” Dolls warned, “take that off.”

“Oooh, fancy,” Wynonna said, admiring the glimmering green stone that hung like a pendant from the necklace. It seemed almost... otherworldly.

“Take. That. Off.”

Dolls’s tone was firm, but Wynonna paid him no attention as she continued to be fascinated with her new accessory.

“EARP. I said -“

“Wynonna’s right.”

Everyone turned to look at Waverly, who had suddenly spoken up.

“I mean, why not find out what the necklaces do? Maybe they can help us somehow!”

Waverly walked over to where Dolls was standing and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Her movements were purposeful, as if guided by an unseen force. “It’s not dangerous,” she said. “Trust me.”

Dolls seemed to have visibly relaxed at Waverly’s touch, his demeanor changing in an instant. She lifted her hand from his shoulder.

“Alright, Earp,” Dolls said with a smile. “You can wear the necklace.”

Wynonna looked from Waverly to Dolls in confusion. Waverly glanced back at Wynonna and shrugged, seeming just as confused.

“Okay, hold up a sec,” Wynonna said. “Dolls was just five seconds away from activating dragon mode and now suddenly he’s not only totally cool with me wearing the necklace, but he’s _smiling?_ Tell me I’m not the only one who’s super weirded out by this.”

“It is quite a sudden shift in behaviour,” Doc said, reflecting on Wynonna’s observation. “And a smile from Deputy Marshal Dolls is a rare thing indeed. Your sister’s powers of persuasion must be very strong. One gentle touch on the shoulder and it’s like he’s a changed man.”

“Wait.” Wynonna frowned, thinking back to Doc’s words. “What did you just say? About Waverly?”

“Well, Waverly somehow convinced the Deputy Marshal to listen to her. So her powers of persuasion must be very strong if she can change his mind that easily.”

“Holy shit,” Wynonna said quietly, realization suddenly dawning on her. “That’s it... _powers_.”

No one else said anything as they waited for her to explain further.

“Think about it!” Wynonna continued. “Those guys at the bank weren’t just really strong and really fast. They could do things, and know things, that there’s no way regular people should be able to do. It’s like they had these special abilities.”

“You mean like superpowers?” Nicole offered.

“Yes! Exactly!” Wynonna exclaimed. “Mind reading, super speed, the whole shebang. And here’s where the whole thing gets even crazier. I think somehow... we got powers too.”

Wynonna pointed at Nicole.

“You got _shot_ , Haught! Badly! But even though that bullet could have probably killed you, here you are alive with barely a scratch.”

Nicole looked at Wynonna with wide eyes. Somehow what she was saying actually made sense. One minute she’d been bleeding out on the floor of the Purgatory bank and the next minute she was totally fine.

“So what you’re saying is... I’m _bulletproof?_ ”

Wynonna nodded.

“Yeah. I think you are.”

Nicole gasped.

Then, Wynonna turned to Waverly.

“And Waves, you saw what happened after you touched Dolls’s shoulder! It’s like you totally changed his mood. Which I didn’t even know was possible.”

Dolls crossed his arms, frowning at Wynonna’s comment.

Waverly thought for a moment.

“You’re right,” she said. “You know, come to think of it, the same thing happened with Nicole earlier. It was like there was all this... positive energy flowing through me when I touched her.” Waverly smiled, thinking back to the first moment she’d felt that rush. “And it felt amazing.”

“Well, that’s the first and last time I’ll ever want to hear about how touching Nicole made you feel,” Wynonna quipped.

Waverly’s cheeks went pink, but she quickly recovered.

“You’re saying I’m some kind of empath, Nicole’s bulletproof... okay, wow,” she said, raising her hands. “This is cuckoo bananas.”

Suddenly a thought occurred to Waverly.

“Wait. Does that mean we’re superheroes?” she wondered aloud.

“Yeah... it sure does, baby girl,” Wynonna replied with a smile.

“So what’s your superpower, Wynonna?” Dolls asked.

Wynonna shrugged.

“Beats me. I guess maybe the whole powers thing skipped over me since I’ve already got a curse to break. No big.”

With that, Wynonna instinctively went to grab Peacemaker from her boot. Except... Peacemaker wasn’t there. Huh. She’d sworn she saw her prized gun when she thought about taking it out...

“Wynonna. Look!” Waverly gasped.

There, floating a few feet off the ground, was none other than Peacemaker itself. The gun floated all the way up to Wynonna’s eye level, and the Earp heir reached out to grab its handle in disbelief.

“Well... looks like I found my superpower,” Wynonna said, stunned.

“Whoa! Telekinesis!” Waverly exclaimed.

“Tele-ka-what now?” Doc asked, clearly perplexed by this new development.”

“Telekinesis. It means you can move objects without actually touching them!”

“Like Wynonna just did with Peacemaker,” Doc said, beginning to understand.

“Exactly!”

“Hey, wait a minute. Wynonna’s the only one wearing her necklace,” Nicole pointed out. “Maybe it activated her power somehow?”

Waverly put her own necklace on and Nicole followed suit, both bracing themselves for the impact of possible new abilities. But nothing seemed to change.

“Darn it!” Waverly exclaimed. “I was hoping I got that one too.”

“Maybe it’s an Earp heir specialty,” Wynonna said smugly.

“Hate to break up the party,” Dolls said, but we need to get a move on if we want to make it to the Big City before night falls. “Everyone get back in the vehicles you came in and head there now - I’ll lead the way. I’m hoping we can find someone who’s able to examine these necklaces and find out what’s caused these... superpowers,” - here Dolls hesitated to use the word - “to manifest themselves in you.”

“What about the robbers from earlier?” Nicole asked. As a deputy of the law, she needed to know that they would be apprehended and justice would be served. After all, she wanted the citizens of Purgatory to feel safe. It was her job.

“Once we know more about these necklaces, we can figure out a way to stop them.”

“So just to get this straight, we’re superheroes now and planning to take down some evil, superpowered bank robbers with shiny green rocks?” Wynonna asked, clearly amused by their newfound situation.

“Well, it’s more complicated than that...” Dolls cut in.

“Oh man, Jeremy would have a field day with this.”


End file.
